Vampyre Princess
by June2nd1992
Summary: After years of keeping Isabella Night a secret, her mother and father take difficult precautious to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first crossover I've ever done with the House of Nights. It was difficult for me, but I like everything about it. I do have the whole story finished, but I'm going to put the chapters up by bits, to correct and change some stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Review please.**

****I don't own Twilight or House of Night****

* * *

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter One: **

**From Human to Vampyre.**

"Princess, all we are trying to do is make sure of your safety." I knew that some of my mothers guards were just being to overprotective. After all, I was daughter of goddess Nyx. I expected it that much, to have everyone hovering over me every second of the day.

"I know Jason, but please, I also need a bit of freedom."

"As you wish princess. What shall we arrange for you today?" I though over the million ways I could sneak from their sight and have my own fun. I smiled innocently, knowing they'd believe me in anything I told me.

"I heard around my school today that they were holding a school carnival. I would like to go see what the fuss is all about." Jason bowed and retreated out of my room. Triumphantly, I began to get dressed for tonight. When I stepped outside, I saw all of the guards had hid their beautiful tattoo marks with make up. It was for my protection as always. They dressed in normal attire; black jeans, hoddie's, and shades. I knew they all had their knives somewhere hidden. Following them out the mansion, Jason opened the door to the black SUV.

I understood why I needed protection, but sometimes it got annoying. I was daughter of the goddess of night, and vampires. Humans hated my mother, they though of many ways to get rid of her and her other sons and daughters. I'm not talking about son's and daughter like I, I mean her vampire children that she sends her tracker to mark. I look like a human, I have no vampire genes inside of me, just powers that come from being daughter of a goddess. I look like your ordinary human, except I'm more beautiful then your most humans, sometimes there's even a glow to me. I have no markings on my forehead though, I look like any normal teenager. But I'm far from that. My mother knew that the People of Faith would find many ways to get to her though me. So she sent me to be raised by her guards, and sometimes Erebus, my father. Yes, I am also daughter of Nyx's favorite worrier. It makes me a very important child, more important then a Queen's daughter, even the President. I could rule the world to my will if I wanted, I could represent my mother in ways that none of her vampire children could. But my parents decided on trying to give me the normal life of a teenager.

Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. I still have a big house in the outskirts of Tulsa and I have bodyguards -who secretly are vampire worriers- following me everywhere. I'm just some Paris Hilton wanna be to everyone else.

When I looked up, I found the private school I went to nearing. Elios parked the SUV in the Visitors space. And as always, Jason opened up my door.

"Alright Princess, now just don't go running off from us." I tried not to smirk, knowing that that was my full intention. We walked into the school gates. I looked around, at all the stands. It was no surprise to most of my peers that I had 5 guys following me, they knew they were bodyguards. I saw many of my classmates with their families. They walked along others like nothing, the mother looking at her daughter proudly, the father hugging her with love. I hadn't had that kind of affection in so long. It made my body yearn for something it had never experienced. My father had never hold me like that before. He was sort of just a spirit, appearing to me in a ghostly form. He would never be able to hold me like that, unless he fell from the sky's and became just another worrier. But that would never happen. My mother is always so gentle with me, appearing to me only in my dreams. Her kisses soft and sweet, but I knew that that was how she treated all of her night children.

"Princess." I looked to my side and found Jason holding out tickets for me. They were used instead of money. I sighed and pretended to go and look for a game. It became more crowded as I walked further down, and I could see Jason struggling to keep up with me. I smiled and ducked into a game. I handed the student my ticket and in exchange she gave me three balls. I threw each one towards the bottles set up there and hit all of them each time. She smiled at me, a little surprised and gave me one of the big teddy bears. I smiled and took it with me. I looked around and saw all the guards struggling to find me. I took this chance to duck again and head out the gates. When I was away from all the commotion, I took a deep breath and smiled proudly to myself. My bear and I walked along the sidewalk of Tulsa, having no real destination, but glad to be away from everyone. I could see a Starbucks near by and headed towards it. When I got close enough, I found students with school symbols from the other school near by. I knew no one here would recognize who I was. Their school was at the other side of my school, even my house.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard a male voice say. I just smirked and kept walking into the store. I ordered something, I didn't know what, but I was glad I was doing this all on my own. I even felt independent. Smiling, I handed the cashier my money, glad that I'd brought it with me for just in case. The cashier was somewhere around my age, and he was handsome. But in a human way obviously. He gave me a flirty smile, one I'd see other male's giving to the females at my school. But never to me, because I was intimidating to them, because of my guards.

"I haven't see you around before. Wait, what's with the bear."

"I'm here visiting a cousin that goes to Tulsa private. Their's a carnival down there and I got bored, so I ditched him." he laughed and nodded, handing me my drink. I took it and left outside. I started walking again, knowing that most of the male population here was still whistling and trying to get my attention. It probably didn't help that I had skirt and heels on.

It was beautiful outside, so calm and relaxing. The warm air felt good and smelt nice. I sighed happily and turned a corner. The air suddenly change. I felt this disturbing anger in the air. When I looked at my surroundings, finding that most of the stores around where close, I saw only a tall man standing in front of a store window, looking at it. I knew this feelings were coming from him. He turned to look at me, and everything changed. This man was beautiful, in a very unworldly sort of way. He was gorgeous. But I swear that I second ago he looked like he was in his mid 20s and now he looked like he was only 18, just a year older then I. Even with his beauty though, I had this gut feeling he was trying to dazzle me with some dark force's, to make me fall into his will. I also knew that since I was Nyx daughter, he couldn't. There was something cold and evil about him. I turned to walk away, but he was in front of me in less then seconds.

"Princess Isabella. Daughter of Nyx, it's so good to finally meet you in person." he breathed out, a evil and mesmerizing smile spreading on his face. I felt a cold chill running down my body, and my mother's voice telling me to run. He took a step towards me, placing his hand under my chin. "You are just as beautiful as your mother of course, I can even see the silver glow in you. You'll be perfect at my side."

"Your…side?" I was aware my voice sounded fearful and high.

"Of course my princess, after all, I am your mothers worrier. My name is Kalona, the fallen angel from Nyx's grace. I have waited a very long time for someone like you my beauty."

"Kalona, leave her alone." I heard a female voice behind me. I couldn't turn to see who it was, but it sounded soft and full of courage. His smile turned to a smirk. His face lowered, keeping his grip on my chin and pulling me to him. I felt my tears fall as his lips touched mine. I could feel so much evil in him, so much darkness. I knew that he was swallowed up by all the evil, all the bad of the world. He could easily be chaos itself. Then there was air around me, fluttering around my body and pulling my away from this evil form. I felt arms around me, pulling me away from him even further.

Kalona hissed angrily.

"Zoe Redfern, you have stopped me for the last time. That girl, will be mine." he spread his arms and black wings appeared from his back. He darted into the night sky, disappearing. There was a tension he left behind in the air, as if everyone who was around me was scared that he might just come back with reinforcements.

To make my night from perfect to just plain the worst night of my life, there was another figure emerging from the corner. This one I knew who he was immediately. He was a vampire tracker. And his eyes were fixed straight at me.

"NO. You can not do this to me." I yelled at him. He didn't even faze from my voice. Suddenly, I was angry.

"I am daughter of Nyx, I'm suppose to be human, you can't do this to me." I screamed. Everyone around me gasped, shocked at what I had said.

"Princess Isabella Marie Night! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." His long pale finger pointed at me and I was hit with this sudden pain in my head that caused me to scream. It felt like my head was exploding, like it was cracked open. Then everything just went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 2:**

**Nyx's Secret Daughter**

I sat watching Aphrodite's blood shot eyes. She had another vision."What did you see?" I asked her.

"I don't understand Zoey, this one is different. I saw a beautiful girl, so beautiful, she had this silver glow to her. She had long brown hair with an angelic face. Her body was small subtle, but still well formed. With the perfect curves, the perfect height, everything about her was just perfect. She walked with a bear in her arm, like the carnival ones, and a Starbucks in her other hand. I could see the street she was in, the shopping center, where all your little friends from school hang out. She's walking alone though, and she had this breathtaking smile on her face, so content. It's almost like she's never been out before. Then everything changes, and it turns dark. I see Kalona, telling this girl that she will be his. She tries to run, but his faster. Then the vision changed, to the girl sitting next to him with pain in her eyes. She looks like she's suffering from something that's not physical, like nothing could be worse then that pain, not even a slow miserable death. She watches as everyone burns, everything around her is burning, and only she is alive with the raven mockers and Kalona. She stars sobbing, and all Kalona does is laugh." I was surprised for once that Aphrodite didn't seem jealous of this girl. She described her almost as if she praised her, as if she would kiss the floor she walked on.

"When?" I asked her.

"An hour, maybe less." I nodded and walked out of her room. Darius was outside waiting for news.

"Stay with her. I need to go stop the vision she had." as I walk outside, I find Stark and the others waiting for me patiently. I knew that we only probably had minutes to escape this place with out getting seen.

"Come on." I grabbed Starks hand and pulled him towards the gate's. After sneaking out, surprisingly, we found a black jeep waiting outside for us. I didn't question it, just got on it and told Stark to drive to the shopping center.

"What's going on Z?" Stevie ray asked behind me.

"Aphrodite saw a girl in danger. She says this girl will be the one that sits next to Kalona when he destroys the world. But she's slowly dying herself, watching everyone burn alive."

"How sad." she whispered.

"So how do we know this girl?" Stark asked.

"She described her with long dark hair, beautiful beyond compare. She's much more beautiful then anyone could even describe, with a silver glow to her and an angelic face."

"Hag from hell said what?" Erin asked.

"I know I know. If Aphrodite form all people says that this girl is beautiful with out jealousy or anger, I believe her." It didn't take long to find the Starbucks. Stark parked it and we all headed out. We ran down the street and turned a corner. Just how Aphrodite had described her. She was there, walking with her bear in hand. I was about to yell at her to run, but Stark stopped me. I didn't understand why.

She did gave a silver glow to her, almost as if she was a goddess herself. Then I saw Kalona. He looked like he was 25, but when he smiled that icky smile at her, he turned into just 18. Again, I began to walk towards her, but Stark stopped me. I could hear Kalona talking to her, telling her something that made this girl fearful. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kalona, let her go." I told him sternly. He tightened his hand on her chin and smirked. I saw him kiss her, and the girl seemed in scared out of her mind.

"Damien." I ordered."Air, I summon you to bring the girl to safety." he whispered into the air. It took only seconds for air to respond. It enveloped the beautiful girl and brought her straight to Damien, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Zoe Redfern, you have stopped me for the last time. That girl, will be mine." he warned me and flew out of our sight with no other word more. I saw then someone appearing in front of us. It was the tracker, the same one that had marked me before. His eyes were on the human girl in Damien's arms.

"NO. You can not do this to me." the girl yelled. She sounded angry, like she'd just been betrayed. I didn't understand why she would feel betrayed, I only knew that I understood why she would be angry. To have your life taken away, just like that.

"I am daughter of Nyx, I'm suppose to be human, you can't do this to me." what she said next shocked all of us. Daughter of Nyx? I didn't understand though. She was human, she couldn't be a daughter like us? Could she? Was she gifted like Aphrodite?

"Princess Isabella Marie Night! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." the next seconds, Bella screamed in pain. I remembered that horrible split headache, the burning as if someone's cracking your skull. She passed out then, in Damien's arms. When I turned to look at the tracker, he was gone. We all heard a ringing coming from the girl, from her pocket. Damien pulled out the phone and handed it to me.

"It could be her parents." he said. I looked at the screen and saw it wasn't. The name Jason was blinking at me. I answered it anyways.

"Princess, where are you?" he asked frantically. _Princess? Who was this girl_.

"Excuse me, um, the girl that owns this phone just passed out." what else could I say.

"Who are you? Where is she?" he sounded very worried, protective, and angry now. He sounded alert to danger.

"I'm Zoey Redfern and we're standing in front of Target." there was a whooshing sound in the air, blowing my hair all over the place. When I looked up, I found 5 worriers standing in front of me.

"Fledglings." he said, surprised. We all nodded at him. When his eyes landed on Isabella, he walked over to her and picked her up."Goddess, she's been marked." he whispered. He seemed confused about this though, as if the world made no sense to him.

"We're heading back to the House of Night, if you would like, we could take her back." Stark offered. He was standing tall and proud, showing them he was a worrier as well.

"We aren't sure of our orders anymore young worrier. We do not know what we will do with the princess anymore."

"Well she needs to get to the House of Nights of course." Damien told them.

"You do not understand. No one is suppose to know of her existence."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she is my daughter." I looked to follow the voice and gasped. There was a….ghost form…of a drop dead gorgeous man with white wings. I'd seen him once before….I just couldn't…remember.

"Your….Erebus." Damien squeaked out. I gasped, he was right. I saw all the worriers bow to him, even Stark and Damien. Erin, Steveir Rye, Shaunee and I nervously bowed as well. Erebus smiled at us and walked right past us. He had a gold glow around him, but we could all see he wasn't really here. It was just a spirit form. He walked towards the worrier who carried Isabella.

"My dear daughter. She must be so frighten, so betrayed. I am so sorry my daughter, sorry that we had to do this." his hand ghosted over her face, as if he wished to creased her cheek, but not able to touch her."Your mother and I only tried to think of the best for you, but we knew Kalona was now after you. This was the only way we though that could keep you safe." we all knew this was a private moment, yet public.

"Someday you'll understand princess. Maybe someday you'll even forgive us." that was private, we all knew that.

"Lord, what shall we do with the Princess now?" the worrier asked. He smiled and turned to us.

"Zoey Redfern, I have a favor to ask of you and your friends."

"Of course." I stuttered out. He smiled and nodded. His eyes smiled even more warmly at Stark and then back at me.

"Isabella is far more important then anyone leads on. She is Nyx and my daughter, our only daughter. We sent her here to earth, to be raised by our worriers and keep her safe. We though for many years that she would grow up to be a human, to have her own life, but we were wrong. When we saw Kalona's plans to take the Princess away, we knew we had to intervene. Zoey, you and your group are one of the most special vampire fledglings that Nyx has ever had. Our goddess has blessed you with many gifts, some that you never wanted, some that you still wish you could give back and be human again. But there's a great role that you will play. We ask that….if you will do us the favor of watching over our daughter. She hates hovering, but just…make sure she doesn't try to run away, that she's safe away from Kalona. She will learn soon how to defend herself, but she will be very angry for the first few days."

"I will do the best I can." I promised. He nodded and turned back to his daughter. I was shocked, I had no idea that Nyx had a daughter. To be truthful, I didn't even know Goddesses could have kids. It all made sense now, why she's so beautiful, and why Kalona would want her.

"We will be watching over you my daughter." he faded and then there was nothing. The worrier sighed and looked at the others behind him."Get her stuff ready, I will take her with the young ones to the House of Nights." the others nodded and bowed before the disappeared.

"Right this way." Stark pointed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 3:**

**Zoey and Bella meet**

When I opened my eyes, I knew I wasn't in my room anymore. I groaned and tried to sit up. All my stuff was here, but this looked to small to be my room. I didn't understand anything. I stood up and headed for the bathroom. When I saw my reflection in the mirror, I gasped. There was a silver tattoo on my forehead, spread out in beautiful swirls around the crescent moon. Last night came flashing back to me, reminding me of everything that had happened. I felt hot tears falling down my eyes. I was suppose to be normal, or as normal as I could be. But I wasn't anymore, my mother marked me. I didn't understand why, and as much as I wanted to be mad at her, mad at my parents, I couldn't. I was still a girl who loved her parents, even if they were never around.

I heard a knock on my door and went out the bathroom.

"Come in." I whispered. I was surprised that the person even heard me. The door opened and I found a pretty girl with dark black hair and full blue tattoo on her forehead. But her's kept on spread. I could see it going down her back, down her chest, on her palms.

"Princess Isabella." she whispered, not sure how to address me. I rolled my eyes and pressed my forehead on the doorway. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's Bella." I told her. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I'm Zoey Redfern. I was there when…."

"You saved me from the evil form, yeah I remember." I said for her. She nodded nervously, almost as if she was scared I would zap her. I laughed and smiled warmly at her.

"I'm just a…well…fledgling now. I don't have those sorts of powers Zoey. Beside's, I don't harm the innocent." she smiled back at me.

"There's so much that I need to tell you, so much that you might not understand." she whispered. I sat on my bed and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

I had no idea how long it took for her to finish. She told me everything. From how she became a powerful Fledgling to sending Kalona flying with his tail between his legs. I was shocked when she told me about the high priestess of this school, how she'd turned evil, and how most of the students here were all brainwashed. She even explained to me how the classes worked here.

"Well….that's…not what I was expecting." I muttered. She nodded sadly and looked out the window.

"Anyways, we should get you some breakfast." She said.

"Yeah…let me just….get cleaned up." She nodded and gave me a smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to get you." She said and headed out my door. With a long sigh, I went into my shower.

Zoey and I walked down the corridor and towards the rec hall in the dark night. I wasn't sure what to do with all the stares I was getting. I knew that they were shocked from the silver tattoo, and the unworldly glow around me.

"Don't worry, they'll get over it." Zoey whispered.

"Will they?" I challenged. She smiled weakly and shook her head. When we stepped into the Rec hall, everyone went silent. Zoey just rolled her eyes and hooked her arm to mine, pulling me towards a table full of fledglings. I saw what she'd been talking about earlier, the red Fledglings. And as I examined each one of the young vampire's, I saw through my mothers knowledge of who they where, even the worrier Stark. The group that we were heading too all stood up and bowed to me.

"Oh goddess, please not you too." I begged. They all looked at me shocked, while Zoey was just smirking at me.

"She doesn't want to be treated like a princess guys."

"But she is a princess." one of them said. I turned to the girl that belonged to the voice and saw it was a human that was still gifted by my mother.

"Yeah, we have to agree with hag from hell. I mean…sorry for my language Princess Isabella." Erin told me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the guy named Damien.

"It's Bella. If I'm right, every fledgling get's to choose a new name, because of the new life?" I asked them. They all nodded nervously, while Zoey seemed smug."Then my name is Bella Night. Not Princess Isabella, no Princess Bella, no royalty shit. It's just Bella Night." they all tried not to seem smug about it but nodded. Everyone took a seat after that.

"Anyways, this is…." Zoey was going to start introducing but I shook my head. She looked at me confused.

"I know each one of you. I know it probably sounds creepy and all. But I know everyone one of you, not just this group, but every fledgling around." I told her, looking around the room.

"How?" Damien asked shocked.

"I have my mothers knowledge. Of course she knows everyone of her children, and it's part of being her daughter that allows me to know you all as well."

"But….what about me?" Aphrodite asked almost hurt. I smiled at her sweetly and nodded.

"Just because your human now doesn't mean that my mother ever stopped calling you her daughter Aphrodite. I can still see your one of her favorites, just….don't tell." I muttered under my breath. They all laughed and nodded.

"It must be cool to have a goddess for a mommy." Stevie Rye told me. I sighed and shrugged.

"To anyone but me." I muttered.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Because I was raised by worriers that were ordered to take care of me. I was never held by my father, my mother cared for me as she cared for all of you. I mean…I'm sorry for saying this but…I'm her daughter, shouldn't she have a little preference's to me. I just…never mind." I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. There was a shift in the table and someone sitting next to me. I felt a hand holding mine and opened my eyes to see it was Aphrodite.

"I get how you feel. And…I know that it's painful. But Nyx does care for you." I didn't argue with her, because I knew she did. But not the way I wanted her too. I just wish…that for just one moment, she would look at me like every mother looks at their child. With that love and pride, even for doing nothing at all. I just….I wish my mother could give me that precious look, and tell me she loved me, more then the world, more then anything. I wish that…just once, just once she could think of me instead of her other children.

"Hey, you should eat." Aphrodite said, pushing an apple my way. When I looked at the others, they seemed to look at her in shock. I guess I understood why. To others, she was mean, and a bitch. But to me, she was….someone else, even nice. I had a feeling it had to do with the fact that I had accepted her as a human and that she understood how it was to be alone growing up.

"Oh stop with the looks. Your face's will get stuck that way." she retorted to them. I cracked a small smile and took the apple she offered me. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

**&& insert Edward in next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 4**

**Crush**

**and **

**Dreams**

It was weird going to classes. People looked at me like they should bow, yet they hated me all together. When Zoey noticed that I was confused about the looks, she explained it was only because everyone hated her because she'd sent Kalona away from here. I also didn't like the looks I got from this Eric Knight. He looked at me as if I was fresh meat to him, I swear I just wanted to slap that look off. Aphrodite and Zoey had quickly warned me to stay away from him, I made no complaints there. I was walking next to Aphrodite towards the girls dormitories when I bumped into someone. I gasped when I felt his arms touch me, keeping me from falling. I looked up and found green eyes looking down at me. My mind too dazed to figure out who he was. He was gorgeous, more then I'd seen a fledgling here be.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." he said to me, his arms still under mine, holding me up. I swallowed the saliva in my mouth and just nodded.

"It's…okay." I whispered. He smiled at me, a beautiful crocked smile that made my heart jump. I didn't know if he heard it, or if he even cared, but…goddess he was gorgeous.

"I'm Edward, I don't think I've seen you here before." He said to me. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, but it didn't work much.

"Bella, and…I'm new." he nodded, his eyes never breaking from mine.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Bella." he whispered. He took me by surprise. Edward bent down and kissed the corner of my lips before he pulled away and left me standing there dazed. I felt someone tugging my arm but didn't look up, I just let my mind swim in mush.

"Earth to Bella. Wake up." I blinked a few times and noticed that Aphrodite was snapping her fingers in front of me. I looked around and noticed we were in my room now.

"What…?" I asked her. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Is Princess Bella, crushing on the new kid."

"New…kid?" I asked, trying to clear my mind.

"Jezz Bella, you know. Sex on legs outside. The one that kissed you."

"Oh….I…don't know." I whispered. She laughed lightly and nodded, again with that knowing smile.

"Listen, I'm going to bed now, I'm tired and all. But if you need anything at all Bella, just…look for me across your room."

"Thanks, you and Zoey are really nice to me." she just nodded and left my room. I laid on my bed and tried to think back to that guy. Edward. His name was Edward Mason and he was 18. He had a sister who was also a fledgling here, Alice Mason, and their cousin Emmett McCarty. That's all I knew, that's all my mind could find. I was still too dazed. I closed my eyes and stripped into just my bra and undies. Within a few seconds, I was asleep.

_I was sitting on a meadow. No one was around, just me and the beautiful wild flowers. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and found my mother Nyx, smiling down at me. I tried not to show her the hurt I felt seeing her, the betrayal and the longing. Her smile was still in place._

_"Hello my dear daughter." she sat in front of me, wrapping her arms around me. I felt fluttering in my stomach, knowing that this was my mother and not my goddess._

"_I know how you feel dear one. I feel what you feel after all."_

_"You…do?"_

_"Well, only when I want to of course." I nodded and looked into her eyes. She smiled and reached over to push a strand of hair behind my ear._

_"Listen my daughter, I know that you feel neglected by Erebus and I . but you need to know that we do love you, and you are far more important to us then anyone else. My dear Isabella, we love so much, but we can not show favoritism often."_

_"You show it to Aphrodite and Zoey."_

_"They get their gifts because they represent me my dear. Please understand that, just because Zoey has a few extra tattoo's and Aphrodite still has her visions, that doesn't mean we love you any less. You are far to important to us my dear."_

_"I just…don't understand why…I'm a…" _

_"Fledgling. Because as a human you were left opened to be attacked. Now you are stronger my dear, and you will soon learn how to fight back. You make me so proud my daughter." then there was a shimmer around me and my father was there as well. This would be as close as I could ever get to them, and even though it wasn't enough, I was happy for this moment. I threw my arms around my father's waist, crying against him. They wrapped their arms around me, holding me tightly._

"_You are such a beauty my darling, not just in body but in heart. You'll do great things along side of Zoey and her groups. I can see your future clearly now, you will overpass all the obstacles waiting for you. It will be a tough road, but you will complete it." looking up at my mom, I knew she was speaking with her heart. We stayed there for I don't know how long, feeling my parents arms around me, my father's wings around us, enveloping his warmth around us. And I cried. Because this was all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was to know that they loved me, and as selfish as it sounds, that they loved me more then the rest of their children. Because I was their real daughter, from my mothers womb, and they weren't. and they gave me that love, they showed me that they did love me more, that I was their favorite, and they were proud of me, for doing nothing at all except breathing. It was a beautiful wonderful and blissful dream. One that would be tattooed into my heart forever. I would make my parents proud, show them that I could do this. _


	5. Chapter 5

**So I changed the fact that it's painful for an imprint to be broken. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter Five:**

**A Broken Imprint**

I walked along the stalls of the horse's. It was early in the afternoon, classes wouldn't start for another hour or two, but I couldn't sleep anymore. Instead of heading to get breakfast, I came to walk around outside. Sunset was just setting when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked behind me and found Edward, the guy from earlier. Suddenly, I felt my knees get weak, and all rational thoughts fly out the window. My brain felt like mush.

"Hello Bella." he whispered to me. I smiled at him, feeling my heart skip a beat.

"Hello Edward." I whispered back. He took a step forward, leaning on the stalls next to me and reached to pet one of the horse's, his hand only inches away from where I was petting Blackjack.

"Isn't it to early to be outside?" he asked. I nodded and looked at the sun setting.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Anything particular on your mind?" his fingers brushed over mine, leaving a burning sensation I enjoyed.

"Not much. Just a dream I had."

"Dream? Sometimes dreams are a message from our goddess." he said. I cracked a smile, knowing that first hand.

"Yes, they are." I agreed. He smiled, knowing that I wasn't going to tell him my dream…at least not yet. First, he'd have to figure out who I really was.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Here in Tulsa."

"Really? I don't…remember you." he said. I sighed and nodded.

"I went to the private school."

"Oh, that makes sense." he nodded. I could only guess that he didn't go to the private school.

"Princess." I looked up and saw Jason and the worriers standing near us. I looked at them a little shocked, wondering why they were still here in Tulsa. I though they would be somewhere with my father, keeping an eye on us all.

"Princess?" Edward asked. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Just a nick name." I lied. "I have to go. Bye Edward." I left and felt Jason following, along with the rest. They followed me down the track.

"What are you doing here Jason?" I asked him.

"Orders from your father. It's time to start your training." he said.

"Training? What training?" I asked. He smiled and pulled out 2 swords.

"Your father ordered us to help you fight Princess." I sighed and took the handle of the sword. It was a little heavy, but not to much. It was weird, to fight with the warier's that have all sworn my parents to protect me. Jason was fast, he was strong, and he was smart. I was small though, more graceful, and just as smart as he was. I moved in sync to him, our swords colliding often. Something in me surged. It was this sort of power inside of me that glowed. It was warm, and eerie. Somehow, this feeling showed me exactly what I had to do to beat Jason. When our swords collided once again, I twisted the hilt of my sword to his, watching the sword snap out of his hand. Jason looked at me in shock, as if I'd just done something that his never seen anyone do.

"Your father was right, your going to be a strong fledgling." he whispered. I blushed and shrugged a little. I looked at the time on my phone and knew I had to get to my dorm and get ready for classes.

"When will we practice again Jason?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow same time." I nodded and handed him the sword. I ran to my dorm and jumped in the shower, ready for another day as a fledgling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I walked next to Aphrodite and Zoey inside the Rec hall. We sat down with their friends, and I noticed that Zoey and Stark just always seemed together. I hadn't noticed that before, but now I knew why. He'd pledged himself as a warrior. I wanted to awe out loud but didn't. I also noticed another thing. Oath or not, Zoey was imprinted to a human. From my mothers knowledge, his name was Heath. And when I looked at Aphrodite, I saw the same thing. Darious swore his warrior's oath to Aphrodite, but she was imprinted to Steveie Rye. I could see somehow that this imprint though, both Steveie Rye and Aphrodite hate.

"I can cut you guys off you know." I told Aphrodite. She looked at me, confused at what I meant.

"You and Steveie Rye. No pain at all, just a lot of confusion for the first few days, and a bit of emptiness."

"What?" She and Steveie Rye yelled. I blushed and ducked my head a little when others turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, it's true." I whispered.

"Wait, you mean…you can cut an Imprint with out there being pain?" Zoey asked this time. I noticed that she wasn't sure if she should be glad of this knowledge, or hurt. I just nodded with a timid smile.

"Oh my god Bella, this is fantastic. You have to do it." Aphrodite told me, throwing her arms around me. I laughed a little and nodded.

"If Stevie Rye wants to of course." I told her.

"Of course I do." She shouted excitedly. I laughed and nodded.

"Can you do it now?" Aphrodite asked me. I nodded and looked at her.

"But I'm not going to. I need to find what I need first."

"What do you need?" Damien asked. He sounded more then interested on our conversation.

"String, scissors, a needle, and a lighter."

"Should we be scared?" Stevie Rye asked nervously. I shook my head with a kind smile."Don't worry, it's painful, well not as how it would be if a High Priestess preformed her way."

"I thought only they knew how to do it." Jack asked.

"They know only of the ways that they can perform. I'm still Nyx's daughter, with her knowledge. I've always had special powers while being human, so this is normal to me."

"I can get you the things you need right now if you want." Damien suggested. I looked from Stevie Rye and Aphrodite, and they both seemed that they wanted to end this soon. I nodded at Damien. He stood and left with Jack to I don't know where. I took a bite from my apple.

I felt this feeling as if someone was looking at me. I turned around and found Edward's eyes on me. I blushed and turned back to the front. Zoey and Aphrodite caught my blush though. Aphrodite smirked while Zoey was trying to figure out why I was blushing at Edward.

Damien came back with his backpack in his hand. Everyone followed me out the Rec room, but I couldn't help glance at Edward one last time. He smiled at me and winked. I felt my blush getting a little darker then before.

"Why you blushing?" Aphrodite smirked at me.

"nothing." I whispered. We went into Nyx's temple and sat down. I sat in front of both Aphrodite and Stevie Rye.

"Face each other." I whispered. They did what I asked, and they seemed to both feel awkward about the situation.

"Damien the string and scissors please." I asked. He hand me a gray thick string. I wrapped it around Stevie Rye and Aphrodite's hands, twining the two ends together, but leaving a small piece hanging.

"Needle." I asked. He handed me the needle. I pocked my finger, watching the blood spill from my finger. I smudged it over the string, watching the gray string turn red.

"Give me your other hands." I asked them. Both did what I asked. I took Stevie Rye's hand first and pocked it with the needle. I smudged her blood over the string, and did the same to Aphrodite. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking their tied hands into my hand.

_As daughter of Nyx, I Princess Bella Night break this imprint. With my power, I free this two beings from being tied together, free to do as they wish._ when I opened my eyes, I found the string glowing a bright silver, even with the red color form our blood.

"Lighter." I asked. He handed it to me. I set the small hanging part on fire, and we all watched as the string burst into flames to fast for it to even be possible. Both Aphrodite and Stevie Rye gasped, and I knew that they had that weird emptiness feeling in them. They looked at each other wide eyed, then both turned to me."Thank you." they whispered. I smiled and nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Later that night, I felt a dream forming. I stood in the middle of a lake. It was beautiful, and the water looked so clean. I could see fishes swimming around me and past me. I noticed that I was naked. I had no idea how this happened, I don't just dream myself naked, especially not with white wings extended from my back. I touched it, feeling the beautiful feathers. They were so soft and warm, but strong and powerful. I had no idea what this dream was all about until I saw a man nearing me. He was naked himself, and I felt a blush spreading on my face. He was beautiful, and I recognized him quickly. Kalona. His black wings were extended, and his fit body was glowing with an evil sort of aura. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Both our wings were gone now, as if they just molded into our skin. I was confused, that was obvious, but I also felt my body betraying me. Kalona's touch was warm and kind, his hands treated me with gentleness I didn't know he had.

"Tell me Princess, have you ever been with anyone before?" he asked. I felt a shiver run down my spin, both in pleasure and fear.

"No." I whispered. Kalona smirked, a beautiful smirk.

"I'm glad that your body hasn't been tainted by another man. This will make things much better for me."

"This is just a dream….I'll wake up soon." I whispered to myself. But even I knew I was lying. This was a dream, but it was partly real as well. It was as if both my spirit and Kalona's have meet up together.

"This is much more then just a dream Princess." he kissed neck, tracing his tongue over my pulse point. I felt that spot warmer then the rest of my body, as if my blood was pumping harder. I had a horrible feeling that if he bit that spot, something bad would happen. Somehow, I managed to wake myself up. I sat on my bed, a little shocked at what just happened. The spot where Kalona had kissed was still pumping harder then the rest of me, and it scared me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 6**

It was the weekend already. Things were less hectic around here. I still got hateful looks from everyone, but it wasn't bad either. I was sitting outside with Zoey, just watching the stars brighter then before. There was something she wanted to talk about, and something she wanted me to do for her with out anyone else knowing.

"Is he coming?" I asked her. She nodded, looking at the stone wall behind us.

"I need time to talk to him first Bella, before you do this." she said. I smiled at her and nodded, knowing she was scared of how to break the news to him. I sat alone while I waited for Zoey to tell me when.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Bella." I turned around and found Zoey sitting next to a handsome human on the stone wall. I walked over to the tree and climbed up with ease. Zoey and I carefully switched, so I could sit in the middle.

"Wow, who are you?" Heath asked, his eyes bugging out huge. I smiled weakly at him and took off the backpack off my shoulders. I set it next to me and pulled out the gray string.

"Bella Night."

"Knight? As in, are you related to Eric Knight?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"No. not with a K, with an N. as in night." I explained, pointing at the night sky. He nodded, a little shocked. I took Zoey's hand and Heath's, tying them together. I looked at Zoey one more time, silently asking her if she was sure.

"More then you know. He needs this, and I can't protect him here." I nodded and searched for the needle. I pulled it out and pocked my index finger, spreading the blood over the string.

"Why are you doing that?" Heath asked. He sounded more interested then disturbed.

"You need my blood to break the imprint. It's the closest your going to get to high power."

"High Power? Zo, who is this girl?" he asked.

"She's daughter of Nyx and Erebus. And I mean a real daughter."

"Seriously?" he asked, me. I nodded and took his free hand, pocking his finger and spreading the blood on the string.

"Wow, I had no idea goddesses could have kids." he said. I shrugged and did the same to Zoey's finger. I was trying not to breath too much. For some reason, Heath and Zoey's blood was having an effect on me. I could smell both their bloods stronger now, and it was hitting me like a wrecking ball. I whispered the words that would set them free, watching the string glow silver. Heath stayed quiet the whole time, but he seemed shocked. I grabbed the lighter and watched the string burst into flames once again. Heath gasped, clutching to his stomach.

Now that there was no imprint on him, the blood still dripping from his finger was too much to bare.

"Get him out of here Zoey. I don't know if I can control the blood lust for long." I jumped down the wall and on school grounds. I took a walk on my own, needing air to breath from. My mind began to cleared up, and I could think straight now. I sighed and turned to see if Zoey and Heath were still talking. I found them both sitting on the wall hugging, but it seemed like they were saying goodbye.

"Seems like it's destiny to run into each other." I turned and found Edward standing there with his hands in his pockets, and a smirk on his face. I blushed and shrugged.

"Maybe so." I whispered. I kept walking, but Edward walked next to me, falling into step.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting fresh air. You?"

"Hoping I could run into you."

"Me? Why me?" I asked him. He laughed and reached for my hand. I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach, like butterflies flapping quickly.

"I just can't stop thinking about you lately." he said. I sighed and sat with him on a bench outside of the dorms.

"Really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Edward, you shouldn't really get attached." I told him. He frowned and looked at me confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, I don't know what my next move will be."

"I don't understand." he whispered. I took a deep breath and fingered the locket around my neck. It played a song when I opened it, a lullaby my father would sing to me when I was a baby, to help me sleep. Even though he could never really hold me, he still made me this lullaby. With a little magic from his powers, he created this locket, where every time I opened it, it played my lullaby.

"The minute that my parents feel my life is in danger, they take me away."

"Danger? Danger of who? And this is the House of Night, they don't have rights on you anymore." I looked at him, a little surprised he hadn't figured it out yet.

"You still haven't figured it out have you." I told him.

"Figured what out?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Who my parents are."

"Why would that matter?"

"Edward…I'm daughter of Nyx and Erebus." his mouth feel slightly open, and his eyes looked like they were popping out.

"My mother sent her tracker to mark me because Kalona's after me. She knew that they only way to keep me safe is if Zoey and her group were close to me. Also because now that I'm a fledgling, I'm more powerful, and I can fight back."

"Wow." he whispered.

"Yeah. But the problem is that…my life can be unexpected. I don't know what to except anymore Edward. The moment my mother knows that Kalona's going to attack me, she'll send me away, where he can't find me."

"So can't we just enjoy what we feel right now?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked into his green eyes. He was so handsome and sweet, I didn't want to deny my feelings for him. But I just felt like I shouldn't let him in, because he could get hurt, as much as I wanted to be with him.

"No, I'm sorry." I stood off the bench and went into my room. I couldn't believe I just turned him down, but it was for the best.

_._

_._

_At least that's what I kept on telling myself._


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 7**

_I found myself dreaming about Kalona again. We stood in a clearing, with nothing but wild flowers everywhere. I felt white wings behind me again, extended flatly. When I looked at Kalona, he looked just like my last dream, beautiful and evil. His black wings slowly closed, and I watched as they molded into his body. As if my wings were coping his, they began to mold into my back as well. He walked closer to me and reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I felt as if I wasn't in control of my body anymore, because I found myself standing on my toes to kiss him. Kalona smiled and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He laid us down carefully on the grass, laying me on top._

"_This is all you've ever wanted Bella. Love." he whispered, running his hands on my side, tracing the curve of my breast. I shivered from his touch and kissed him roughly. We were both naked, we were only inches away from having sex, and my body didn't care, while I was freaking out. I couldn't find the control I needed to stop this._

"_Let yourself feel Bella, I know you want this just as much as I do." his breath was sweet and cool. His hands left this burning sensation, making me want more. He slowly rolled us over so he was on top. His hand traveled down my stomach, down my thigh, and behind my knee, pulling it up to his waist._

"_That's it my princess, just give in." the world Princess triggered my mind to control my body again. And just like that, the moment I pushed him off of me, I was flying back and out of my dream._

_._

_._

I sat up to quickly then I should have, my body shaking and sweating from the dream. My breathing was rough and heavy. I knew that this had been too close of a call. I almost screamed when I found a figure in the corner of my room. But the lighting in the room let me see that it was just Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered yelled at him, walking over to him. I noticed until now that I was wearing nothing more then a bra and matching panties. I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Something told me that you needed me. I can't explain it Bella, I just now that…you needed me." I'll admit, I did need him, I just had no idea how he'd known. _It's okay daughter_, I heard my mother whisper in my ear. I sighed and looked at Edward kindly. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Want to tell me about your dream?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know if you really want to hear it." I told him. Edward pulled me to my bed and slipped into the covers. He looked at me and patted the space in front of him. I rolled my eyes and slipped inside. He pulled me to his chest, pressing my back to his chest, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Tell me." he whispered.

"I was in this beautiful clearing, nothing around but just wild flowers. I had this beautiful white wings, wings that extended form my back. I can't explain it, I just know that they were there. Kalona was there, with his black wings, looking beautiful but…evil. And it was as if I couldn't control my body. My mind was mine, but my body wasn't responding to what I wanted to do. I wanted to fly away from him, to run, or push him away. My body reacted otherwise. I leaned in to kiss him. Things just started to become to hectic, and I knew that it would be too late soon if I didn't stop it. Something he said triggered my body to react how I wanted it to and I woke up."

"I see….but it's just a dream." he whispered to me. I sighed and shook my head.

"It felt more then just a dream Edward. This dreams where Kalona invades, they feel as if I let myself fall into his magic through a dream, I'll wake up being his. I try to fight it, but my body doesn't want to. I'd do anything to make sure that never happens."

"Anything?" he asked. I looked at him, confused why he'd said it as if he had an idea. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well….what you need is for someone else to claim your body." he said. I wasn't sure if this was a good road we were heading, but my body was most defiantly reacting in a good way. His arms around my waist were suddenly warmer then they should, the shape of his body seemed to be made just for me, so I could fit in his arms.

"I'm a 6th former Bella, my professor has been talking to us about bloodlust and imprints."

"I know what that is Edward" I whispered to him, feeling a blush on my face.

"I know we don't know each other, but…it feels right to do this." he was right. It felt almost natural to let him claim me. I looked into his green eyes and found him looking at me with kindness. I could feel his heart fluttering against my chest, his blood pumping faster then normal, and the heat of his body. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor. We shifted so I was laying on top of him, my knees at either side of him. Edward placed his hands on my waist, holding me tightly to him. I leaned forward and kissed him, flicking my tongue to his bottom lip. He moaned and captured my bottom lip between his teeth. He looked at me hungrily, and suddenly, we were both lost in the blood lust, we needed it. He rolled over so he was laying on top of me. He kissed my shoulders, going down my chest, lower from my stomach, and stopping on my right hip bone. He smiled mischievously at me and sucked on my skin. I felt my hips raising off the bed, loving the sensation of his lips on my hip. I felt his teeth grazing at the tender spot, and before I knew it, his teeth were sinking into the skin.

I gasped when I felt his saliva over the wound, opening the wound slightly and drinking my blood. I felt everything around me explode, like there was nothing more but this burning sensation inside of me. My breathing turned ragged, and all I could think was of Edward's lips on me. He dug his teeth a little deeper into the wound, causing blood to flow out faster.

"Jesus Edward." I gasped out. He pulled away from the wound and climbed over my body. I wanted his lips on me again, drinking my blood, causing that dam sensation inside of me. My hand flew up to my neck, and my nail ran over the side of my neck, breaking the skin and blood spilling out. Edward looked at the red liquid flowing down my neck and falling between my breast. He licked the blood clean off my skin and closed his lips around the scarlet line. I traveled my hands between us, working to get his jeans off. He kicked them down his ankles, kicking my blanket along with them. I felt his naked body pressing against my half naked body, every line of his muscles against my skin. He pulled away from the wound and closed it with his saliva. He looked at me, that hungry look in his eyes still there, but this time it was full of lust.

"It's okay…try it." he whispered. He rolled over so I was laying on top. He broke his skin with his nail, that scarlet line filling with blood. The scent hit me like a wrecking ball. The second my tongue touched the blood, it was as if everything around me just burst into flames. My mouth didn't hesitate a second to close around the wound, feeling the warm delicious blood running down my throat. Edward's breathing was heavy and he was thrusting his hips against mine, creating a friction between us. My chest was heaving, and I felt my body covered with sweat both his and mine. Edward reached behind me and got rid of my bra and then my panties. I felt the warmth of his body against mine, every part of my skin touching his. The blood running down my throat had my body filling me with lust, need, want for more. The second he was inside of me, everything was just perfect. His thrust were deep, rough, but slow. I sealed up the wound with my tongue, knowing that he'd had enough. I could feel something new between us, something strong. It was as if I could touch his mind, and he could touch mine. It was more intimate then having sex, it was as if he could see my life and I could see his. It wasn't just sharing memories, it was sharing memories, thoughts, emotions, it was almost as if he was living what I've been through, and I lived through his life. We were tied down together, tied in a way that I had never known was possible. I knew that he had part of me now, and I had part of him. With out him, I was nothing. It scared me, it truly did scare me, but it also filled me with power, courage, and…love. I'd never had a boyfriend before, but being with Edward like this, it was so much more. It was more then being married, it was as if…we were bound together forever. I knew with out a though that if someone where to try and break our imprint, it would be even more painful then if it were Zoey and Heath or even Stevie Rye and Aphrodite. I didn't know if our bond was stronger because I was daughter of a goddess, but I knew that this sort of imprint was stronger then any fledgling or vampire had ever had.

When I looked into his eyes, he was feeling exactly what I felt. He was scared, but he was brave and…excited. He wanted this just as much as I did, and there was no one that would ever break what we had. I knew that Zoey couldn't help but love Stark and Heath, along with Eric and Blake before. It was because she had bloodlust and a past with Heath, because Eric was seductive and sweet, Blake was the unreachable teacher she shouldn't get involved with, and Stark was her worrier. But I knew that what Edward and I had now was something that couldn't be broken by someone like Stark, Blake, Eric, or even Heath. There was a possibility that a worrier would be bound to me, like my mother had many. There was also a possibility that I might have something with a human because of the bloodlust; but even with that, Edward and I were tied together stronger then anything. It made no sense, considering that we were both fledglings, this sorts of things just don't happen. It's either a fledgling and an adult vampire, like Blake and Zoey, but what I felt right now was real.

"It is real." he whispered to me, his green eyes drowning into mine. I felt this new feeling, this tightening my stomach. It made me toes curl, the small hairs on my arm stand up, it was something I've never felt before, yet it was so familiar. And then that feeling just snapped and I felt as if I was floating. Everything was fuzzy, and I felt dazed. My breathing was rough and my chest was heaving. I could feel a few strand of my hair wet from sweat, and Edward's chest rising for air as well. I could feel both our bloods pumping faster then it should, but this new feeling was like everything was perfect. I felt my body so relaxed and warm. I had no idea that this was what it felt like after sex, and I loved every second of it. Edward shifted a little to lay me down on his side, wrapping both his arms around my waist. I sighed and placed a hand over his heart, laying my head on the crock of his neck.

"I can't stay for long Bella. If someone finds out that I'm here….we're dead." he whispered. I sighed, knowing that it was true. If we were both to be caught like this…I have no idea what kind of trouble we would get, but I knew that it would be big trouble. I could see the sun beginning to set, and I knew it was only a matter of hours before people started to wake up.

"Go." I whispered to him. He nodded and kissed me one last time. He dressed quickly and I did as well. I sat on the bed and waited for him to finish. Edward turned to me, with at silly grin on his face. I was almost sure I had the same smile on my face.

"I'll see you soon." he whispered, placing a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. I sighed and nodded. He looked at me one last time and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella." I woke up to my name. Aphrodite, Zoey, and Damien were all in my room, waiting for me to wake up.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes tiredly. From the dream and the sex, I didn't get much sleep. I was exhausted.

"Why do I smell…blood." Zoey asked, a small goofy grin on her face. I blushed and bit my lip, remembering last night too well.

"Why do I smell sex?" Aphrodite smirked. I was sure that my face was as bright as a tomato.

"None of your business. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked them. They laughed and nodded.

"We're sneaking out to go to the mall for a while, would you like to join us?" Damien asked.

"Sure. I need to do something after I shower though.""We'll wait in the Rec hall." they left my room, but I could tell they were still trying not to laugh even more. I sighed and shook my head. There was nothing that could escape a vampire, even a fledgling. I cracked my window open, knowing that I had to get rid of the smell before a teacher found out.

I walked outside looking for Edward, knowing where he was. It was easy to sense where he was now, considering we were linked together now. He was in the track, watching his sister run and waiting for her. Edward smiled when he found me walking to him. I could feel the flutter in his heart repeat to mine. I blushed a little and stood in front of him. Edward rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my lips. I blushed and pushed him away.

"I'm going out with Zoey and the others. I don't know if you want to go with us? Or if you have something else to do.""I do actually. Alice and I are heading out to see our parents. But I'll see you when I get back if you're here." I nodded. There was this whoosh around me of air and I could feel Damien with it.

_Bella_ he whispered. I rolled my eyes and found Edward confused why it felt like someone was calling to me. He could feel what I could feel after all."It's just Damien hurrying me up. Don't worry about it. I don't think we'll be gone for to long."

"Mkay, take care princess." I blushed. For some reason, it was different when Edward called me princess. He said it as if I was the only person in the world with him, as if he praised the floor I walked on."I do love. It's because of the imprint. And because your just special." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I turned and left running to the rec hall. The others were all waiting for me patiently.

"Bout time." Erin said. Okay so not that patiently apparently. We headed out to a black Hummer outside the gates.

"So?" Aphrodite I asked."So what?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes."Tell us." Zoey demanded."Tell what?" I asked. I knew that I was just stalling. They wanted details, and with Stark and Darious here, I felt flustered. Sure Damien and Jack were guys, but they were gay guys I felt comfortable around.

"Who the hell did you have sex with." Aphrodite shouted. I blushed and bit my lip, feeling Erin and Shaunee's eyes almost bugging out and turning to me.

"Just put me on the spot will you." I muttered under my breath.

"What I want to know is why I sense as if your imprinted, but it's almost….stronger then it should." Zoey said. She was to observant for her own good. Stevie Rye was grinning, waiting for information."Jesus Christ guys. With Edward." even Stark and Darious seemed shocked by my answer. I felt my blush getting darker.

_Flustered love?_ Edward spoke into my mind."Shut up." I muttered to him out loud. I probably shouldn't have said that out loud though.

"Oh my god. You are imprinted with him." Zoey said shocked."yes okay. I am."

"How did this happen? And don't you dare skip the juicy details." Shanee demanded.

"I'm sorry no offense, but I rather not talk about this while Stark and Darious are in the room.""No offense taken Princess." Darious said. I frowned, hating when warriors were to formal. Aphrodite laughed and leaned into his arms."Ignore Darious. His into to formal shit. Still calls Zoey Priestess when she's not close to one." Zoey stuck her tongue at her but blushed as well.

"I for one am glad you didn't say it out loud. No offense." Stark said."None taken. So where are we going?" I asked them.

"We're still debating. The twins want to go to the mall, but we want to go to the movies." Damien said. I felt a disturbance near by, and it was bothering me a lot.

"Stop Stark." I asked him. He did stop, and I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this disturbance. Zoey, Damien, and Stevie Rye felt it.

"I can feel it on the trees." Stevie Rye whispered. I got out the Hummer and looked through the trees. I touched a tree, and I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't far.

_Bella don't go near it_ Edward begged.

"I have to Edward."

_What if it's Kalona_.

"It's not him, but…it is something evil like him." Everyone was behind me, following me through the trees. As I walked further, the air began to get cold, in a malicious way. The hairs on my skin were up, my whole body wanted to go back."Jack, you should go back to the car." I suggested.

"Yes Jack you should" Aphrodite said."You to Aphrodite." I told her. She glared at me, but both Jack and Aphrodite turned around to leave out the woods. Something strange happened. It was something I've been sensing through my training with Jason. When I'd been turned into a fledgling, I had expected my mother to gift me with something, especially when I had a silver tattoo. I've been wrong. It had been my father who gifted me. I now understand why he'd said that I'd learn how to fight. My hand began to glow silver, and it was as if liquid spilled out of my palm. A beautiful silver sword formed into my hand. It was exactly perfect for me. The handle fit in my hand, as if it was made exactly for me, which it was considering that it came out of my palm.

"How did you…." Stark asked."Questions later." I whispered. I felt it near. I was hit by the smell of blood.

"Wow." Zoey whispered, knowing exactly what I smelt. I knew my bloodlust was controlled right now, but it was scaring me on what we would find if we walked further in.

There was something dark near by, and as my eyes concentrated, I felt chills running through me.

_What the hell is that?_ Edward yelled. I flinched a little from his voice, but concentrated in what was in front of me. It looked like a dog, but it was to boney, with no fur at all, just black skin that looked too silky. His snout was long, and there was drool with blood dripping down it's long teeth. What scared me was the teeth. They weren't canine teeth, they were as sharp as shark teeth. His ears were pointed up, looked as pointy as cones. He turned to us, and growled. It was bigger then it should be, almost as big as I was. I found a body in front of it, a human. I couldn't look at the body for long though, it was disgusting and horrible. I heard someone behind me throw up, but I didn't have time to see who it was.

"Get back Priestess." Darious ordered Zoey. Darious, Stark, and I neared the creature. His dark black eyes turned to me, and he glared. I could almost hear his voice in my head.

_I have come to take you Princess_. I flinched from his cold evil voice.

"You can try." Stark hissed at him. I wasn't the only one who heard the voice. Something popped out of his back, extending quickly. They were wings, but not feathery like an angle, or a bird, slick and boney, like a bats. It jumped in the air and moved to quick for us all to react. It attacked Stark first, digging it's nails into Starks neck. Stark yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Zoey was at his side in a second. But the thing was coming back, to quickly to stop it.

"Duck." Darious shouted to Zoey. If it wasn't because Stark threw himself and Zoey to the floor, that thing would have attacked Zoey too. I couldn't watch this anymore. Stark bleeding, and the body near us, it was too horrible."It's me you want." I yelled to it. It stopped in front of me, glaring it's evil dead eyes at me.

_Don't do this Bella._ Edward shouted at me. I ignored him and felt more cold silver liquid falling from my back. I had an idea of what was about to happen, the dream with Kalona had made me confused, but now I understood why I had wings. A gift from my father. What I wanted, what I needed, it formed to my will. Beautiful white wings erupted from my back. They were as large as the ones my father had, thick, strong, and beautiful. The right moved to my will, slamming against the evil creature. It howled in pain as it smashed into a tree. Knowing that the wings would get in my way, I felt them mold back into my back. It came at me, and my eye vision got faster. I saw as it was about to attack, and I rose my sword. With out a hesitation, I stabbed it straightforward, watching it cut through his body. It was disgusting, watching the black ooze pouring from it's body. He slumped into the floor, and the only thing there was left after a few minutes was bubbling black liquid. The sword in my hand began to turn into liquid itself, and slowly, it went into my palm. I felt my knees shake, and my body began to tremble. Exhaustion caught up with me to fast, and I began to fall forward. There was something I needed to do first.

I was aware of someone holding me, and when I looked up, I saw Darious caring me."take me to Stark." I breathed out at him. He nodded and carried me to Stark and Zoey. Half his face had been clawed at, along with his neck. I frowned at the damage and place my hand over his wound. The same silver liquid that had formed into a sword and wings began to flow out of my fingers. It filled the wound up, and I felt the warmth from it. I felt my vision become fuzzy, and my body growing weak. I saw the silver slowly going back into my body, and before anyone could say anything….I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Been a while. But I'm back. And soon this story will come to an end. I like how it ends though...it's different. Hope you like too. Review please!**

* * *

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 9**

**Worried**

I tasted something warm and sweet running down my throat. It filled me up with warmth and comfort. I could feel my body slowly getting strength. And as soon as I could feel my body again, I could feel arms around me, and I knew I was sitting on a lap. I felt something soft against my lips. I wanted to open my eyes, to see what it was that I had my lips closed around. But I couldn't find my eyelids. I was still to tired, weak, and disoriented.

"She'll be fine Edward." I heard a voice, it was a feminine voice, familiar to me. My mind started to get clearer the more the liquid ran into my mouth. The longer I tasted it, I began to notice that it was blood. I tried feeling where my eyelids where at, and it took me a few minutes to find them. When I opened my eyes I found Edward holding me. He sighed when he saw me looking at him, and I knew that I'd made him worry. I had a feeling I had hell to explain to him. I pulled away from his neck, not wanting to make him weak.

"You should drink more love." he encouraged.

"I'm fine Edward. I've had enough." he frowned but didn't argue with me. I sighed and slowly shifted in his arms to look around. We were in my room, with everyone looking at me relieved.

"Jesus, you all swear like I died." I muttered to them.

"No, but you were close to." Zoey said. She sounded angry with me, and Aphrodite looked even more pissed.

"Sorry." I whispered to them. When my eyes landed on Stark, I saw nothing on his face anymore. It was as if it had never been there. He smiled at me, looking grateful. I rolled my eyes and waved my hand at him.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done."

"Bella." Aphrodite and Zoey yelled angrily. I rolled my eyes again and cuddled into Edward's embrace. He relaxed from his tense posture, and laid his chin on my head.

"What happened out there?" Erin asked.

"I didn't know this until today. But I began to feel what my dad had been talking about all along. There's this power I have that he gave me. Usually, you get a gift from Nyx, because we're all her children. But my father gifted me with a power as well. This power, it allows me create what ever I wish. The wings…well that I don't know how to explain it. And me healing Stark…actually, let's not talk about that." I whispered. Everyone glared at me, and I knew I couldn't get away with it. I sighed and sunk into Edward's arms.

"I sort of passed a bit of my strength into him."

"What?" Zoey asked shocked.

"Well…he was dieing, and I knew that he needed power."

"I was not dieing. I still had some fight left in me." he lied. I looked at him, really looked at him and he shut up. I smiled, knowing I'd won.

"Look, it happened. Forget about it. In truth, I had no idea what was happening until it was too late. I always knew that it wasn't because I was a fast learner that I was beating Jason at whatever he threw at me. I just couldn't explain it until now. My father gifted me with the strength to be a worrier princess." Everyone gasped, looking at me wide eyed. I blushed a little and hid my face in Edward's chest. He smirked against my head.

"I've never heard of Erebus doing such a thing." Darious whispered, looking at me with devotion. I looked at Aphrodite, and she didn't seem faze by it. She seemed angry, but because I'd put my life in danger.

"Yeah well…his never done it before."

"Bella can kick some serious butt." Shannee shouted excitedly.

"Maybe so, but you are not allowed to push it like you did today." Edward warned me. I smiled innocently at him but agreed.

"Next time, I'll kick your butt." Aphrodite said to me, glaring her pretty blue eyes at me. I giggled and nodded.

"Lighten up guys. I'm fine now. I'll admit, I did push it today. But I had no control of what was going on with me until now. I know how this thing works now, and I won't risk my life again." _unless I have to_.

"I heard that." Edward shouted at me. I blushed and shrugged.

"Alright everyone. I think that's enough scolding. She needs her rest, and it's getting past curfew." Damien said. Everyone nodded and started to leave out my dorm. With one last glance my way, Zoey and Aphrodite headed behind the others. Edward stayed but I knew he had to leave. He laid me on my bed and kissed my lips.

"Sleep love, I'll see you when you wake up." I nodded and watched him leave. As I closed my eyes, I sensed something that I hadn't yesterday.

I knew that tonight, Kalona would not and could not invade my dreams.

_I stood in the same meadow I've been with my parents in. This time though, my parents weren't the ones here. Edward sat in the middle of the meadow, looking straight in front of him. When I looked down, I found that I was bare, with only my white wings. I understood now that this was because this was my true form as a fledgling. I was part angel because of my father, and it made me sort of proud. I walked behind Edward and sat down, with my legs at either side of him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pressed my face against his back. He sighed and place his hands on my calves, drawing small patterns with his thumb._

"_I was wondering what took you so long." he whispered to me. He turned around and slowly pushed me on my back, hovering over my body. My wings laid on the grass, and Edward's eyes were on them. He slowly rose his eyes to mine and smiled._

"_Your beautiful." he whispered. I sighed, feeling as if this moment was just perfect. This dream was more then just a dream. I could feel the warmth of his body, the love in his eyes, and the passion between us. He pushed my hair away from my neck and slowly bent down. He placed kisses along the hallow my neck, flicking his tongue here and there. I felt a pleasurable shiver run down my spin._

"_How did I get so lucky to get a princess as my soul mate?" Edward asked. I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself._

"_Good luck I guess." I teased. He smiled and kissed my lips. His hands traveled down my body, leaving a warm trail behind. He stopped at my waist and pulled me closer to his body, feeling every muscle of his body against me. I breathed out with relief, as if I'd been in pain the whole time and having Edward's body pressing against me soothed the pain._

"_Edward…I need you." I whispered to him. He breathed out with ease, feeling his whole body relax against mine. He cupped my face into his palms and kissed me. His thrust were deep and slow, dragging this out as long as possible. Being with him like this, I felt as I was one with him, body and soul. I've never felt something more wonderful, knowing that he was mine and I was his. It warmed my heart with love._


	10. Chapter 10

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 10**

**Training**

"…and if Darious hadn't been there to hold Stark back, he wouldn't have hesitated to attack Eric." Zoey was fuming with anger, telling me what had happened last night while she walked with Stark, Darious, and Aphrodite to get something to eat before they all went to sleep.

"Cut him some slack. His crazy about you Zoey. You can't really blame the guy for feeling a little insecure."

"Insecure, what else does he need? His my warrior, he knows that we have a strong bond together." she whispered yelled with anger. I smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Zoey, Eric's your ex. You cared about him. There's bound to be some jealousy in Stark. He doubts himself of being enough for you. You need to understand that Stark wasn't always good, and he feels as if he doesn't deserve the forgiveness my mother and you have given him."

"But if he didn't deserve it Nyx wouldn't have ever given him a second chance."

"He doesn't understand that yet Zoey. You need to help him see that. As for Eric, his ego is still burned and I'm sure his going to try everything to try and make Stark angry. Your going to have to deal with that for a while longer."

"I though the whole Eric issue was over." she muttered.

"It's not over until he gives up trying to win you over. He still has strong feelings for you, but like I said…his ego's hurt."

"Since when did you become a love expert." She smirked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm a fledgling expert Z, not a love expert. Or I would probably not be worrying Edward so much." she laughed and nodded. As if on time, Edward and his friends were all standing near us as we walked towards the Rec hall. His eyes landed on me when he felt I was near and smiled.

"How is it that your imprint is so strong?" Zoey asked.

"I can't explain it either Zoey. But it just is." she nodded, knowing that I was right. We also saw Stark shooting arrows outside. I knew that he was trying to relieve some stress.

"Go talk to him Zoey, before he accidentally shoots someone by accident. Don't be so hard on the guy, he only loves you." she nodded and left with him. I smiled at the thought of them making up soon. Stark was just perfect for Zoey.

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked, dipping me down and kissing me. I giggled like a dam school girl and blushed.

"What's up with you?" I teased. He just smiled silly at me and shrugged.

"I just love you. Come on, I want you to meet everyone." he whispered. I nodded and followed him, letting him drag me to the group he'd been with. I saw his sister looking at me, smiling at me as if she was glad to meet me.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister." she stuck her hand out, and I took it, shaking it. I smiled at her, knowing that she was really sweet.

"She knows who you are." Edward said, rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes too and ignored him.

"If your going to get all specific, then why did you tell me you wanted me to meet them?" I asked him. He stuck his tongue out at me and I grinned proudly.

"Yeah Eddie." Emmett said. He was big, full of muscles, and looked more like a warrior then a fledgling. He could even be as big as Jason, and that was saying something.

"I said not to call me that." Edward scowled. I smiled at their playful banter and turned to the rest. Rose Hale and her twin brother Jasper were smiling at me kindly.

"I'm Rose, and this is my older brother Jasper." She said. I shook both their hands and nodded.

"I'm Emmett. The good looking one." he grinned. I chuckled and shook his hand too.

"Bella Night." I told them.

"It's good to finally meet you." Alice said to me. I blushed a little and nodded.

"She's adorable Ed." Rose grinned. I giggled shyly and felt Edward's arms around me.

"Ignore them Princess. They have no life and love to pick on me." he told me. I saw them all look at me confused.

"Princess?" they asked. I turned around to look at Edward, my own confusion showing.

_You haven't told them?_ I asked him. He just shook his head.

_Edward? Why not?_

_It didn't seem relevant at the time_ he said. I sighed and nodded.

"What was that? It was like you two were having a private conversation." Jasper said.

"We were." Edward said.

"How?" Alice asked. I bit my lip nervously and took a deep breath.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked them.

"Not much, just that your Edward's girlfriend. He doesn't tell us much." Rose said, glaring at Edward lightly.

"I'm sort of…more then just his girlfriend." I admitted. They waited patiently, waiting for what I had to say.

"Um…well first of all. You should know that…My parents are…Nyx and Erebus." to my surprise, it was only Emmett who laughed. Edward got offended by it and punched him in the chest.

"Edward." I yelled at him. He just shrugged.

"Seriously though." Emmett said. Rose, Alice, and Jasper were quiet though.

"You are their daughter." Rose stated.

"I am. My mother and father dropped me from their realm and into Jason's arms. They wanted a normal life for me, to grow up as a human and have a normal family. It was only obvious that I couldn't have that. Aside of the fact that I had warriors protecting me 24/7, I went to a snotty rich private school my whole life."

"If Nyx and Erebus wanted you human…" Jasper started to ask.

"This is a little more difficult to explain." I whispered. I knew that from what Zoey had told me, most of the fledgling here were still under Kalona's spell. I didn't know if Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were.

"They know the truth Bella." Edward told me. I nodded and looked at them again.

"Kalona wants me at his side when he ends the human race. He wants to name me his queen, and in order to do that, he had to kidnap me. If Zoey and her friends hadn't been there to stop him, I would probably be under his control right now."

"Oh my god." Alice gasped out. I nodded, knowing that was a lot to take in.

"My parents knew that as a human, I couldn't do much to defend myself, and my warriors were nothing against Kalona. So, my mother marked me and my father gifted me with a power."

"Power?" Jasper asked.

"To be a warrior. The only warrior Princess our world has ever had." Edward explained to them. I nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean by warrior?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a fighter Emmett. Swords, arrows, hand in hand combat, strategy, and war tactics. I can plan an army of fledglings in ease, I can beat any experience warrior that challenges me, and I can fight in combat with anyone."

"But your so small." Emmett said with disbelief.

"Which works in advantage to me. I'm faster because I'm small, and my enemy never see's it coming."

"I can believe that your Nyx's kid, but I can not believe that you're a fighter." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"Have more respect Emmett." Edward glared at him. I rolled my eyes at Edward's protectiveness and nodded at Emmett.

"I understand why you can't Emmett. And you don't really need to believe me."

"So what did you mean that you were more then Edward's girlfriend?" Rose asked. I looked at them, as if they should have known it from the beginning. If a fledgling concentrated strong enough, they knew when an imprinted couple was in front of them. Alice was smarter then she led on to be.

"You and Edward imprinted." she whispered. I nodded, a small blush spreading on my cheeks.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"We did." Edward said with a satisfied smirk.

"But…why?" Jasper asked.

"It felt right." Edward said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"I can't explain it. It just seemed as if it was right to imprint with Edward. As if it had been right all along for us to meet." I explained.

"Princess." I turned around and found Jason with the rest of the warriors waiting for me. I looked at the watch in my arm and saw that it was time for my training with them.

"Sorry guys. I have to go."

"Where to?" Emmett asked.

"Training." I told him. I kissed Edward before I followed Jason and the warriors to the track.

"Bella, can I watch?" Edward asked behind me. I turned around with out stopping and smiled at him.

"Sure." I called out. He nodded and followed. The others were following too. I had a feeling Emmett was going to get one hell of a show.

We stood in the middle of the track, no one but Edward's group and the warriors were here. There was a few lights on for us to see. Jason walked over to me holding out two swords.

"Wait Bella, this is your training?" Emmett asked in shock.

"You should take a few steps back guys." I told them. They did as I told them, but I saw them all doubtful, except for Edward.

"Remember to keep your guard up, and don't get distracted." Jason told me, holding out the swords for me.

"No thank you." I told him. He looked confused until he saw a silver liquid running out of my palms and turning into swords. I gripped the handle of the two swords in my palms and swung it around a little.

"how did you…." Jason tried to ask.

"A gift from my father." he nodded, not really surprised by it. Jason and Andrew took a step forward, puling their sweaters off. With out hesitation, they both charged at me. Jason was first to throw a strike at me. Inches away from slicing my cheek, my sword hit his and the other slid across Andrew's forearm. He hissed and drove his sword towards my stomach. I blocked it with the handle and twisted it up words, watching the hilt of my sword dig into his fingers. Andrew jumped back while Jason jumped forward. I felt the sword brush against my neck, barley missing when I took a step back. He did though cut off a few strands of hair. I slammed my hilt against his, throwing him off balance. Quickly, I threw my body backwards, feeling my hands catching me on the floor and my feet landing, a difficult back flip when I have swords in my hands wasn't the easiest thing. I looked up just in time to see Andrew charging at me. Our swords glide against each other, hitting back and forth. I kept my grip on the handle tightly and put all my strength in each hit.

"Good Bella. Keep the same form. Remember to use all your shoulder with it, not just your arm." Jason called out, watching Andrew and I going back and forth with each hit. I spun clockwise and jabbed my elbow into Andrew's stomach. I watched his sword loosen, falling. I slammed my sword over it, watching it falling on the floor. I slipped one sword behind his head and the other pointed at his neck. There was no way he could get out of this one.

"Amazing Bella…that's perfect." Jason called out. I grinned and set my swords down.

"Alright Princess, try me on for size." Jason smirked as he ran to me. He grabbed the sword Andrew had dropped, now having two swords. He thrust both at me, and if I hadn't ducked in time, they would have cut the side of my neck. I slipped the thicker part of my swords at the heels of Jason's feet, pulling up and watching Jason falling. I jumped backwards and landed on my feet.

"That was so uncalled for Jason." I shouted at him. He got off the floor and crouched at me.

"Princess, your enemy's aren't going to warn you when they attack. But good way to handle the situation. Now get ready." Jason and I did the same I did with Andrew. Our swords clashed against the other, each move perfect and fast. We didn't think of our move before we made it, we went with instinct. But Jason was so much better then Andrew. So he was tougher to beat. I threw at him everything I could, but almost an hour later, I was sweating and heaving. There was blood trickling down the few cuts that Jason had made, but I'd made just the same cuts.

I made the wrong mistake. Thinking that if I twisted my sword against his, he'd loose a grip and drop the sword. Except that I was to distracted trying to dodge his blows that I didn't see what a tight grip he had. When I went to twist, it was my sword that snapped out of my hand. I felt his slide across my palm and my forearm. I screamed, feeling the blood pouring out and the pain. Jason slipped his foot behind mine and pulled, making me fall hard on my back, knocking the breath out of me.

My sight was blurry and I could hear screaming around me. I whizzed for my breath, trying to catch it, but it was hard, when it didn't want to go in. I gasped, trying to breath, my head shaking to try and clear my head. I felt arms picking me up and knew they were Edward's.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." he yelled and I knew his anger was directed at Jason.

"No…he does." I gasped out, my sight clearing slightly. I found Jason kneeling in front of me, his hand holding mine and checking the damages.

"Bella, your hurt badly." Edward whispered.

"I'm not Edward. I made the wrong mistake. But that's what this training is for. Every mistake I make, I learn from it and never make it again. It's why Jason has to be hard on me, he has to push me more then he ever pushed anyone." he didn't like my answer but stayed quiet. I took a deep breath and sat up on my own. I noticed my swords were gone and back in my body.

"You okay Princess?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to give me a lecture?" he narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head.

"No, you know exactly what a stupid mistake you made." he snapped.

"Hey, be a little more…"

"No Edward. It's okay. Jason's right. It was stupid. If I would have made that mistake with anyone else, I would be dead right now." he sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, you have to be not only aware of your enemies strength but also your own. I know you pushed yourself today, you should have told me that using your gift took power from you."

"I though that the longer I used it, the more my body would get use to it." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella, you can't afford to make those sort of mistakes. Practice tomorrow, two hours longer. And tomorrow, we use my swords." I frowned and nodded, knowing I'd get punished for it.

"Go take a shower Princess and sleep." I nodded and watched him disappear along with the other guardians. I sighed and sat there for a while, feeling Edward's arms tightly around me.

"Hey Bella. You okay?" I looked up at the sound of Emmett.

"Yeah. Just a exhausted and hurt."

"Dam…your really good Bella. Those stunts you pulled." Jasper praised.

"Apparently not that good if I almost got killed." I muttered.

"Bella. You made a mistake. Everyone does." Rose said, kneeling in front of me.

"No. you don't understand. I can not make a mistake. I can't afford mistakes. One mistake could cost thousands of lives." they didn't understand how much I felt about this, but I didn't try to get them to understand either. I felt Edward pick me up.

"I'm going to get her in her room. I'll see you later." after a quick goodbye, Edward carried me into my room. He laid me down and laid down next to me.

"Bella…"

"Edward. I know you worry. But I don't have a choice. I have to do this." he nodded. He kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"At least take some blood, you need it." I tried to argue, but he beat me to it. His finger slid across his neck. Once I was hit with the smell, there was no turning back. My lips closed around the wound, feeling the blood flowing quicker. It tingled my body, setting me into a nice burning sensation. Every part of my skin felt like it was on flames, licking at me with each drop of blood. I moaned, pushed Edward to lay on his back. My hands fisted my shirt, pulling it over my head. Edward was right behind me. We tore each others clothes as fast as we could, our touches rough and violent. I felt his fingers digging at my waist, trying to pull me as close to him as he could. Each thrust was faster. Just as we both neared our climax, I felt Edward's teeth sink into my skin, just as my teeth sink into his. Everything around me burst on fire. I felt myself slump in Edward's arms, my forehead pressed against his cheek. His chest rose and mine rose with his. His arms stayed around my waist, but they were sweet now, instead of our frenzy fuck-me stage we had a second ago.

"God I love you." he whispered, kissing the corner of my lips. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you to. You should get going. It's getting late." he nodded. Instead of getting dressed, I said goodbye to Edward and slipped into the shower, needing one badly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 11**

Something I hadn't noticed before Edward found. It had been a few weeks after our relationship had started. Things had been calm lately, with no evil disturbance's. We all felt safe for now. Edward and I had been in my room, waiting for the right moment for him to sneak out of my dorm before he got caught. He'd caught eye of something on my back and made me turn around. I'd use to think that the wings just grew out with my power, which I was right, but in replace, there was a tattoo on my back. A tattoo of silver wings. It was a beautiful tattoo, and it filled my whole back. Edward spent a lot of time just admiring it. I loved it as well, it was really just breathtaking.

Classes were normal for me. I still got hateful glares, but no one bothered me. Eric was still trying to make Stark jealous, but something that Zoey had told him now had him calm. Aphrodite always seemed to be more then happy, and I had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that Darious and she had finally had sex. She always seemed to be in a good mood, with everyone, which was a surprise to us all.

I was getting along more with Edward's friends. Emmett was always trying to challenge me on a fight, and even though he though he could take me on, I never agreed. It would be to dangerous, I could really hurt him. I knew that his ego was hurt somewhat because of it, but it was better this way. Alice and Rose I got along with great. They just seemed to always be excited to see me. They talked a lot about taking me shopping, and I knew it was their obsession.

I was just getting out of the last class of the week when I saw Edward waiting for me outside my class room. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my toes to kiss him.

"Hello love." he whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me again, this time a little more forceful.

"Hey you two no PDA in the class halls." we heard a teacher say. I blushed and nodded, following Edward out of the building.

"Anyways, Alice and I are heading up to Nevada to see our parents. They sent the jet and it's waiting for us now. We were wondering if you would join us. I would love it if you meet my parents." I smiled shyly, but agreed. He'd been trying to get me to meet his parents for a while now, and I knew I couldn't just avoid it anymore.

"Yeah, just let me go get something packed." he nodded and went with me to my dorm. It's not that I didn't want to meet his parents, it's just that I didn't know what to expect. I'd never interacted with parents before, heck I barley interacted with mine at all.

"How much have you told them?" I asked him. I pulled a luggage from under my bed and started to pack.

"Just that I love you and you were special. I told them that we imprinted as well. They didn't really understand how it was possible, considering that we're fledglings."

"Mkay." I whispered. Edward smiled and placed his hands on my hips, pressing his chest to my back.

"It'll be fine love. Trust me." I took a deep breath and nodded. I turned in his arms to look up at him and seeing that proud smile on his face, I knew it would turn out okay. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth in the process. Somehow our sweet kiss had turned lustful in only seconds. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and pressed me against the wall on the side of my bed. His hands traveled down my body, yanking my shirt up harshly, along with my bra. His mouth attacked my breast, while his free hand massaged the other. I felt my breathing turning ragged, and my whole body burning with lust. My hands flew up above me, trying to grip to something, but nothing around but the wall. I could feel my nails digging into the wall, needing more from Edward. The door opened and I fell on my ass in shocked when Edward dropped me.

"Ouch." I muttered, fixing my shirt and bra. Zoey stood in the doorway, looking as if she was trying not to laugh. I blushed, feeling my whole face heat up with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." She said, stiffening her laughter. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"What is it Zoey?" I asked her, trying to get the embarrassment over with.

"Stark and I are heading to my grandmothers lavender farm. We wanted to see if you wanted to join us."

"Love to, but we're heading to Nevada to meet his parents." I told her. She saw the worry in my eyes, and I bit my lip nervously.

"Well that's something I'm glad I don't have to deal with." She laughed. I stuck my tongue out and watched her leave. I sighed and looked at Edward who seemed amused by this whole thing. I rolled my eyes and continued packing.

"Jezz, I wish we could have one day where we didn't have to be afraid of getting caught." I muttered mostly to myself. Edward smiled and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"We will. You'll see." I didn't understand, but I didn't try to either.

I sat in Edward's parents private jet with Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Emmett and Jasper were arguing about something or another, but I wasn't paying much attention. My mind kept on drifting off to my own parents. I though of the dream that they'd been in, where they'd made me feel so much full of love. I missed them, I missed that dream. I sighed and fingered the locket around my neck. It comforted me a lot, and lately it's been a lot.

"They do love you." Edward whispered, holding my free hand tightly against his. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I know. I just…wish that I could have moments like you have with your parents." he nodded, knowing it was hard on me.

"Hey Bella." I turned to Emmett and saw him grinning at me mischievously.

"What is it Emmett?"

"I know in what I can beat you in that you can't." he smirked. I rose an eyebrow at him. I'd though he'd finally gave up trying to prove he was stronger then me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Arm wrestling." I rolled my eyes.

"I can beat you to that too Emmett." I told him. He rolled his eyes too.

"Bet you can't."

"Alright. I bet that I can beat you. If I win, you stop trying to overpass me. It's not going to happen. The more I train, the stronger I get."

"Fine. I win and you teach me everything you know. And you admit that with a little training any guy can beat you." I rolled my eyes again but nodded. We walked over to the bar they had and sat on the stools. Emmett flexed his biceps, trying to scare me. And it didn't work. I knew the full extent of my power. If there was anyone that would be close to beating me was either Jason, Stark, and Darius. They've been watching me fight, training, and making their own strategy's against me. They learned quickly, and I knew that with a few months, they'd find a way to beat me. Not for long though, because I'd only learn from my own mistakes and become better. My father had made it that way, to be the strongest his ever had.

I put my arm on the bar and gripped to Emmett's hand. He was grinning at me wildly, as if he knew he'd win. But Emmett still didn't comprehend that just because I was small didn't mean that I wasn't strong.

"Count it off Rose." Emmett said.

"On three. One. Two…three" Emmett pushed his full strength into my arm. I knew that if I'd expected any less of him, he would have won from surprise. But I knew that he had lots of strength. I hold my position with out moving an inch, but I could see Emmett struggling to push my hand back. The muscles in my arm felt forced, and it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually felt good. Knowing that I'd played with Emmett long enough, I pushed his hand down. His hand smacked on the bar with a loud slapping sound. Everyone around me was quiet, and I think I heard a gasp from someone.

"But…how." he whispered, looking at my arm.

"Just because I don't have huge buffed up biceps like you doesn't mean that I'm not stronger Emmett. My power comes within Em." he didn't say anything after. I sighed and slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry bud, maybe next time. But tell you what, just because you have the skills to be a warrior, I'll let you train with me."

"really?" he asked.

"Yup, but I'll warn you, it's not easy at all Emmett." he nodded, knowing that it wasn't suppose to be a piece of cake.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I haven't felt as inspired as I had been before. Anyways...I'm putting up two chapters for this story. Hopefully if I can, I'll add another tomorrow. Thanks for sticking around...Review please.

* * *

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 12**

Emmett parked his jeep in front of a beautiful white house. It was big and looked like it had more then 2 floors in the house. Some of the walls I could see from here were glass, and everything about it just seemed modern. I followed everyone out the car, holding my bag with my right hand. Edward had his free arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to his side. We walked up the steps and into the house. The inside was just as beautiful. Cherry wood floor with beautiful sculptures everywhere. My mansion had some of the paintings on the wall that they had. As we walked further into the house, I could see Edward and Alice growing up here. Even though this place look extravagant and beautiful, I could feel the warmth of this place, I could feel it as if it was home.

"Edward." I heard an older voice say from down the hall.

"Yeah mom. It's us." Edward called out. A beautiful women with honey gold hair stepped out of the hall and into view. She looked nothing like Edward or Alice. I remembered then of Edward telling me that he and Alice were adopted.

"Oh your finally here." Alice and Edward greeted their mother, each giving her a hug. Emmett did as well, almost picking her up from the floor.

"Rose, Jasper. It's good to see you two again." She grinned at them, giving them each a hug.

"Thank you Esme." Rose said. She chuckled and nodded. Esme turned to me, her full attention was on me now. I could feel a small blush spreading on my cheeks, especially with Edward's arm still around my waist.

"Well you must be Bella." she said.

"Yes Ms. Cullen." When Edward and Alice had turned fledglings, they'd both changed their last name to their birth parents last name, Mason.

"It's Esme dear. Ms. Cullen is Carlisle's mother." she teased. I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay Esme."

"Carlisle will be here soon, meanwhile, why don't you show Bella around. I'm just finishing up dinner."

"You aren't overdoing it again are you mom?" Edward asked her. Esme laughed and shrugged off his question, turning back on her heel and into the hall. He rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the back door of the house.

"When I turned 13, I asked my parents if we could convert the pool house into my bedroom. They were a bit hesitant at first, but they agreed. Alice and Jasper share a room in the second floor, my parents have the first floor, and Emmett and Rose keep the third."

"You parents don't mind the sleeping arrangements."

"No. They trust us all. Beside's, it's not like they don't know we're all having sex. Especially you and I."

"Why?" I asked, feeling my whole face heating up with embarrassment. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. He opened the door to the pool house and stepped inside.

"Because we're imprinted love. They expect it." I didn't know how they knew so much about vampire's, my only guess was that Edward and Alice tell them about this things. The inside of his place looked nothing like a bedroom. It looked more like a small house, or even a studio. There was a kitchen inside, and I knew that it was stocked with food. There was a fridge with a stove and a sink. There was a table near by as well. The kitchen was separated from the bedroom by a wall. As we walked further in, I saw his bedroom. It looked like him…well like he lived here. I just couldn't explain it, but it did. There was so many CD's in his room, full of rows of them. I set my bag down near his bed and sat down. Past the TV was a small hall with a door at the end. I could tell it was the bathroom. Next to his bed was his closet.

"This place use to be small when we got started on altering it. But mom's an interior designer, so between she and dad, they added a few rooms and walls." he explained. I nodded and observed the rest. Edward smiled and pushed me on his comfy bed, hovering over me.

"I told you we wouldn't get disturbed here." he whispered, placing kisses on the hallow of my neck.

"Don't you think your parents will come to check on us, or the others."

"They don't bother me once I'm in my room. They know I like my privacy. Trust me Bella, we could walk around naked for the next 3 days and they wouldn't ever find out." I rolled my eyes, knowing that that was his full intention.

"If you were so lucky." I teased. Edward laughed and sat up right, pulling me to his lap.

"I'll help you put your things away." he suggested. I nodded and picked up my bag, setting it on the bed. Between Edward and I, we finished putting my clothes away in his closet in less then 10 minutes. It wasn't like I brought much anyways. Just a few outfits to go out in, some pajama sets -not that I would end up having those on through the whole night, and dresses in case I needed them.

"Come on. My dad should be home soon." he said, pulling me out his place. I nodded and followed after him. We went back into the main house, finding everyone sitting in the living room.

"I've been trying to take that room from Edward since I was 13. Guess now's an even more lost cause." Alice teased, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe so." I joked. She laughed and nodded. Edward and I cuddled up in the recliner, watching TV with the others. We weren't really paying much attention though, we were both talking silently to each other.

Do you ever wonder about your birth parents?

Not really. I mean I only know from what my parents tell me. That they loved me a lot but died in a horrible car crash. I guess I have a bit of curiosity on who they are, but I've always known who my real parents are.

You have a great mother Edward. I knew he could sense the jealousy from me and I felt bad about it. But I just couldn't help my feelings.

She loves you Bella. I know that you'll never get to feel your mothers arms around you, or her kisses. But she loves you. She wouldn't have tried to keep you safe and happy if she didn't.

I know Edward. Just…sometimes it doesn't seem like enough.

I know love. I know.

"I hate it when you two do that." Emmett muttered. We both turned to look at him, confused.

"His talking about the silent conversation." Rose said, not really fazed by it. We ignored him instead. The front door opened and both Edward and Alice turned towards it. A handsome man walked in wearing blue scrubs.

"Hey dad." they greeted.

"You're here. Finally. I was wondering when I'd get to see my kids again." he joked. Edward rolled his eyes while Alice grinned though. Carlisle's eyes landed on me, and I felt that familiar blush spreading on my cheeks.

"You must be the famous Bella. Hello dear, I'm Carlisle." I shook the hand he offered.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle." he smiled and nodded. Esme stepped out of the hall and smiled when she saw her husband.

"Your home. Just in time too. Dinners ready." I could see the love between Esme and Carlisle. I knew that for humans, their love was strong for each other. you think we'll have that someday. When this whole Kalona thing is over. I asked him. Edward smiled and kissed my lips.

Yeah. I can see you waiting at home for me while I get from work. I can see you jumping in my arms and kissing me, showing me the love you have for me. I can see our future perfectly clear my Princess. I sighed happily and nodded.

"Would you like to share with the class Princess Isabella?" Emmett glared. I smirked and shook my head.

"No I don't really think I want to." I mocked. He stuck his tongue out and huffed. Esme and Carlisle shared a look as they looked at me.

"Princess?" Esme asked. I bit my lip nervously and looked at Edward.

"Well mom and dad. When I said Bella was special, I meant it more then you understood. Bella's daughter of Nyx and Erebus."

* * *

We explained to them everything through dinner. Everything from my mother dropping me down from her heaven, to finding out what my powers were. Of course they wanted to know more about my dreams about Kalona, but those were just more complicated to explain. I told them enough of what they should know, not everything that I knew.

"I didn't know that it was possible for a fledgling to be half angel." Esme said.

"It's not. It's only because my father is Erebus that it's possible. Since my mother dropped me from her realm, the phrase fallen angel fits me perfectly fine. Kalona was a fallen angel as well. But he was corrupted by evil and guilt. I was raised by warriors who worshiped my mother and followed my father. I'd get to see my father as I grew up, but only his spirit of course. So I was never corrupted like Kalona was."

"Amazing." Carlisle whispered. I blushed a little though. I got a familiar chill down my spin and I didn't like it. I looked around and noticed that no one had sensed it. That chill got even worse after a few minutes.

"Excuse me." I whispered and got off my seat. I could see everyone looking at me confused and I knew that Edward wouldn't stay seated for long. My phone started to ring and I pulled it out. It was Aphrodite.

"Bella, I can't see you anymore. There something evil near you."

"I know Aphrodite I can feel it."

"Don't go near it" she yelled.

"I have to. I'm the only one that can stop it."

"NO." She was yelling even louder then before. It that was even possible.

"Don't worry Aphrodite. I'll be careful." I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

"careful in what?" Edward asked. I turned around and found everyone looking at me, all standing behind Edward. I frowned.

"You should all stay here." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked confused. I pulled my leather jacket off and tied my hair up in a bun, keeping it away from my face.

"Their's something disturbing the peace near by. Something wicked and evil. It feels worse then the last one."

"Bella….don't you dare go." Edward growled at me.

"I don't have a choice Edward. If I don't do something, it'll harm innocent."

"You'll get hurt." he shouted. I let the liquid run through my palms, feeling the familiar sword in my hand.

"I was marked for this Edward. I'm not stupid, I can defend myself perfectly fine."

"Then I'm going with you." he said.

"No your not." I turned to look at him, and I knew he could see how serious this was. I felt fear, but not for myself, but for the safety of him and his family.

"This is more dangerous then you can even understand. You'll get hurt Edward."

"Bella…this imprint was made so I could protect you."

"No, it was made so we could protect each other. But this time Edward, you can't protect me, I can protect you though. I'm sorry for being a bossy bitch Edward. But your not coming." I turned and headed for the back door, closing it behind me. I did something that I knew would stop Edward for now, running liquid from the palm of my hand on the door, sealing it shut. Edward shouted at me to come back, pounding on the door to open, but he couldn't. It would be only a matter of seconds before he broke it open.

"Jason. I need you." I called out into the sky. It was only a few seconds later when Jason and the warriors were next to me.

"Princess. We're at your command." he said. I nodded and walked forward into the forest, feeling the warriors behind. I could feel Edward angry at me, full of rage for what I just did. I could hear him screaming in my head, but all I did was block him out. I knew I wouldn't get away with it for long, I'd get in shit load of trouble when I got back. I wasn't sure if he'd forgive me from this, but I had to do this. As I walked further, I saw what was bothering the peace. Raven mockers.

"What the hell are those?" Andrew asked in disgust.

"Half human, half ravens. A creation of evil, children of Kalona." they weren't liking my answer, but they were all on guard. One of them in particular was looking at me, his cold eyes staring into mine. He was bigger then the rest, and I knew he was faster and stronger too. There were 10 raven mockers and only 5 of us.

"Take care of them." I told Jason. He nodded, knowing that I had something else to do. The wings on my back extended out and I let them lift me up into the air. I'd never tried them before, I just hadn't really though of using them. But it wasn't hard to control them. They moved as if they were my hands or legs. The bigger raven mocker came flying at me. I dodged it swiftly, but I knew that it would be harder then this. He cawed and smiled at me wickedly, sending chills down my spin.

"What do you want?" I asked him, gripping to the handle of my sword tightly.

"We fallow fathers orders. We are here to take you to him."

"Over my dead body." I called out. He smirked even more and nodded.

"If you say so." he said. It flew at me again, and this time it was to fast to dodge. I could see it's beak going straight for my neck, but before he could do anything, I hit the flat surface of my sword against his beak, hearing a loud crack. He cawed in rage and glared at me.

"You will pay for that." he warned. I just smiled sweetly and shrugged. I could feel the others underneath us having a harder time stopping them then I was. It was only because I had the advantage of flying like the mockers.

It charged at me again, and I sliced his beak off. With another slice, I cut diagonal from his shoulder. It turned nothing more then black dust in the air. I sighed and turned underneath me, seeing that Edward was finally here. He was looking at me worriedly, and I knew he shouldn't be here. One of the mockers got past Jason and was looking at Edward with a smirk.

"NO." I yelled. I knew what the mocker would do, and I was full of rage. I drew an arrow and bow in the air, watching it assemble from me. I pulled it back and watch it shoot straight in the back of the raven mocker. I'd hit him straight in the heart. He fell down to the ground, slowly turning into the mud on the floor. I sighed with relief. But now every mocker was looking at Edward. I knew what Kalona had ordered them from their eyes. They either took me to him dead or alive, or they killed Edward. I felt the same rage from before burning through me. I drew another arrow in the air, and watched it go straight at another mocker near Edward. I shot each one down until they were all nothing more then just nature, with their essence gone. I slowly felt each of the object from my body coming back to me. My wings molded back to my body and I felt my whole body weak. I fell down the air as I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vampyre Princess**

**Chapter 13**

I was angry, that was pretty obvious. But I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at myself. Because I was to weak to protect her, because I wasn't the warrior she needed.

"Edward, son. She's the only one that can stop this." I felt my father's hand on my should, trying to comfort me. And although it would work any other day, today it couldn't.

"dam it, I'm not going to watch her push herself again. I know to the full extent she'll go in order to protect those she cares about." I yelled mostly to myself.

"Bro, she knows what she's doing" Emmett said. I yelled with frustration, slamming my fist into the glass window, watching it slowly shatter into millions of piece's. I didn't hesitate to run through the forest, trying to find Bella. I could hear cawing near by and I soon found the area. Bella's warriors were all fighting this evil creatures. They were horrible. Part bird, part human, all evil. I found Bella just killing one of them feet up in the air. She looked so beautiful, floating in the air with her wings. She looked like an angel. Watching her like this, I knew that I'd overreacted. I couldn't protect her because she could do it herself. I sighed and felt relieved. She turned and saw me, and I saw a frown appear on her face. Before I could ask her what was wrong, I saw one of those evil bird things turn to me.

I heard Bella scream 'no' and before that bird attacked me. A silver arrow was shot from the sky. I looked at Bella and saw her holding a silver bow in hand. She had sweat trickling down her face, and I knew that conjuring up this much power was bad for her. I knew that she would push herself until she knew that I was safe. And when everyone one of those bird things turned to me, Bella was lost in rage. She shot arrow at each bird, watching them turn into nothing more but nature itself. When each one of them were all gone, the silver from the objects floated back to Bella. She was still feet away from the ground, and I knew she shouldn't have put her wings back in, I had a feeling she didn't have a choice. Bella passed out as she fell from the air. I ran to where she would fall, opening my arms for her and catching her. She limped in my arms, her breathing heavy and her skin sweating.

"She's fine young prince." Prince? What? I turned to ask Jason what he meant by that, but they were all gone. I sighed and carried her out of the forest and back to my parents house. Everyone was waiting for me, still looking out the broken glass door. I sighed, knowing I'd probably get in trouble for that later.

"Edward? Is she okay?" mom asked.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted. She used up more then she could handle." they nodded. I sat on the couch and sat Bella straight on my lap.

"Does she need anything? Food? Water? Medicine?" my dad asked. I knew it was his doctor side asking.

"Nothing that you can all give her."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"She needs blood."

"I can go get a donation from the hospital." Dad said.

"No, you don't understand. She needs my blood. It's how we work. She can only get her strength back through me."

"Oh." They all whispered. I nodded, my eyes never looking from Bella's exhausted face.

"So do it." Alice ordered. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I will. But in private." I told them. They all didn't understand why and that made me roll my eyes.

"It's physical guys, what do you expect." understanding hit them. I carried Bella back outside and into my place. I sat on my bed, setting Bella on my lap carefully.

"Love, can you hear me." I whispered to her. She didn't respond. I slid my nail over my neck, feeling the warm blood spilling down. I placed Bella's mouth on my neck, and she didn't hesitate to drink. I felt her arms tightening around me and shifting lightly to straddle my lap. She moaned in pleasure, and I moaned as well. That burning sensation never got old. It filled me with need and want. The warmth from her body was strong, and I needed to be inside of her. My mind was fuzzy and my vision was dazed.

I was full of lust and I knew so was Bella. I ripped her shirt off, watching the material falling on the floor behind us. I didn't hesitate with her jeans and panties. Bella hissed against my neck and ripped my clothes off, looking at me with a hunger look in her eyes, for both my blood and body. I growled under my breath and threw her on my bed. I heard her moan from my actions. She wrapped her arms around my neck and closed her lips around the wound. I pushed her knees apart, settling between her. I didn't hesitate any longer, pushing inside of her.

This feeling never got old either. It felt like the first time each time. I moaned with each thrust inside of her, with each second she drank my blood. Bella pulled her lips form my neck and sealed the wound with her tongue. She looked her lustful eyes into mine and moaned. Bella traced her nail over her right breast, opening a wound there. I watched the warm red substance slipping down her breast.

"Shit." I muttered. I licked the blood off her breast, letting my tongue run over the base of the cut. The second my saliva touched the shallow wound, the blood flowed quicker then before. I moaned, closing my lips around the wound. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, fitting perfectly against my body. She meet each of my thrust, her own moans slipping. I knew that we were both acting more then just lustful, but more through animalistic feelings. Everything around us felt as if it was set on fire, shaking me violently as I was hit my pleasure. I fell over Bella's body, knowing that my weight must be uncomfortable for her, but she didn't move. I closed the wound over my breast, running my tongue over the scarlet line. I pulled out of her and slowly rolled over, pulling her along with me. Bella curled up on my side, laying her head on the crock of my neck. She closed her eyed tiredly and sighed.

"I love you Edward." she whispered, kissing the pink line where she'd drank from that was now fading.

"I love you my Warrior Princess." her breathing turned shallow, and soon she'd drifted into a dreamless sleep. I hold her while she slept, feeling as if everything was perfect.

_Everything is far from perfect young Prince. You will soon have to deal through great challenges aside of my daughter. You will learn of ways that only you can protect her in. You will stand next to her when she takes the thrown of the vampire world. Prince Edward Mason, you are my warrior son now as well._

It scared me as I heard this voice. It was full of power and life. It sent chills down my spin, and I didn't have to ask Bella to know who this voice belonged to. I'd heard it perfectly fine through her mind, and I knew that it was her father speaking to me. I hadn't understood earlier what Jason had meant by Prince, but hearing Erebus explaining to me, it brought this sort of new responsibly to me. I could feel something surging inside of me, something knew that I hadn't felt of before the last minute. Erebus has named me his warrior son, Bella's prince. I felt a new sort of power inside of me, and it scared me.


End file.
